Los Angeles
| image = | aliases = | nicknames = L.A.; The City of Angels | category = | continent = North America | country = United States of America | state = California | county = Los Angeles County | city = | town = | neighborhood = | locale = | residents = | appearances = | poi = Beverly Hills; Pacific Palisades; Hollywood; Van Nuys; Venice Beach; Woodland Hills | 1st = }} Los Angeles is the largest city in the state of California and the second largest in the United States. Often abbreviated as L.A. and nicknamed The City of Angels, Los Angeles has an estimated population of 3.96 million and spans over 498.3 square miles (1,290.6 km2) in Southern California. Los Angeles has been used for monster apocalypse themes in several different forms of media. One of the most provincial appearances of Los Angeles in the horror genre was featured in the 1954 novel I Am Legend by Richard Matheson. In the story, the civilian populace of Los Angeles were wiped out due to a virus that tranformed people into a vampire-like creatures that shunned the light of day. The virus was inadvertently created by a scientist named Robert Neville, who struggled to survive the coming apocalypse and became the last man on Earth. I Am Legend In the 2009 film Zombieland, the city of Los Angeles was practically a ghost town, occupied by no living human beings, but haunted by scores of the living dead. During the zombie plague, four survivors who referred to themselves as Tallahassee, Columbus, Wichita and Little Rock journeyed to Los Angeles in the hopes that the amusement park known as the Pacific Playland might be a zombie-free environment. They were wrong. Although the park was infested with zombies, they managed to kill every single one and move on. Zombieland (2009) In television Los Angeles has served as the provincial setting for several notable television programs. The 1999-2004 WB Network series Angel featured a heroic vampire and his gang of pals who joined forces to stick their collective boot in the asses of evil. Another vampire-centric television series that also took place in L.A. was Moonlight, which centered more on the romanticism of vampire culture rather than the action-packed wallop of Angel. The NBC/Syfy series She-Wolf of London originally took place in London, England, but the back-end of the series, retitled "Love and Curses" shifted the cast to L.A. beginning with "Curiosity Killed the Cravitz". The short-lived supernatural drama series Night Stalker likewise took place in Los Angeles. This was a change in venue from it's predecessor, Kolchak: The Night Stalker, which took place in Chicago. The first season of the FX Network series American Horror Story took place in Los Angeles, though very little of the city itself was shown in the series. Most of the action took place in the haunted "Murder House" acquirred by Ben and Vivien Harmon. Points of Interest ; Hollywood: : Hollywood is a district in Los Angeles, California, United States, situated west-northwest of Downtown Los Angeles. Due to its fame and cultural identity as the historical center of movie studios and movie stars, the word "Hollywood" is often used as a metonymy of American cinema. The nickname Tinseltown refers to the glittering, superficial nature of Hollywood and the movie industry. ; Woodland Hills: Woodland Hills is a district in the city of Los Angeles, California. Woodland Hills is located in the southwestern area of the San Fernando Valley, east of Calabasas and west of Tarzana, with Warner Center in its northern section. On the north Woodland Hills is bordered by West Hills, Canoga Park, and Winnetka, and on the south by Topanga and Malibu, California. Films that take place in * 30 Days of Night: Dark Days * Blacula * Blood Scarab * Brotherhood of Blood * Buffy the Vampire Slayer * Candyman III: Day of the Dead * Chopping Mall * Constantine * Countess Dracula's Orgy of Blood * Craft, The * Critters 3 * Crow: City of Angels, The * Dark, The * Dead Heat * Dracula vs. Frankenstein * Drag Me to Hell (2009) * First Power, The * Full Eclipse * House at the End of the Drive * Howling, The * Leprechaun 2 * Killer Pad * Legion * New Nightmare, Wes Craven's * Nick Knight * Night of the Comet * Once Bitten * People Under the Stairs, The * Predator 2 * Prince of Darkness * Prophecy, The * Rise: Blood Hunter * Scanner Cop 2 * Scream Blacula Scream * Sharknado * Snakes on a Plane (partially) * Species * Species II * Spiders * They Live * Toolbox Murders * Wishmaster 2: Evil Never Dies * Zombieland TV programs that take place in * American Horror Story * Angel * Love and Curses * Moonlight * Night Stalker Books that take place in * I Am Legend Comic books that take place in * Angel: After the Fall * Dark Days * Werewolf by Night, Volume 1 Characters from * Adam Garou * Amber Waves * April Wexler * Ben White * Bill Neill * Buck Cowan * Casey Spencer * Charles Gunn * Chris Halloran * Constance Langdon * Daisy Rain * Doctor Durae * Eddie Quist * Ellie Myers * Eve (Angel) * Fred Francis * George Waggner * Groton * Jenny Templeton * John Constantine (film version only) * Katie Enslin * Karen White * Kate Lockley * Lew Landers * Lily Enslin * Lindsey McDonald * Marie Adams * Max Dire * Maxwell Grant * Mike Enslin * Oliver Simon * Patrick Channing * Phillip Russell * Preston Lennox * Randi Wallace * Richard Adams * Russell Logan * Russell Winters * Terry Fisher * Tess Seaton * Tom Billings * Trevor Lockley * Walter Paisley People who were born in People who passed away in External Links * Los Angeles at Wikipedia * Los Angeles at Buffyverse Wiki References ---- Category:Forever Knight locations Category:Species miscellaneous Category:California